


Kenopsia

by TZYCC



Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZYCC/pseuds/TZYCC
Summary: Kenopsias. La atmósfera inquietante y desolada de un lugar que suele estar lleno de gente, pero que ahora está abandonado y tranquilo: un pasillo de la escuela por la noche, una oficina sin luz en un fin de semana, un recinto ferial vacío, una imagen emocional que lo hace parecer no solo vacío sino hiper-  vacío, con una población total en negativo, que está tan notoriamente ausente que brillan como un letrero de neón.Ó...Wally y el equipo pasan la noche esperando una llamada de Batman quién les dirá si Robin ha muerto. Están asustados pero al menos están juntos.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Series: Watercolour (Acuarelas) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572772
Kudos: 4





	Kenopsia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kenopsia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511322) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 
  * A translation of [Kenopsia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511322) by [Novaviis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis). 



.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era común que Barry y Wally caminaran juntos. Había habido innumerables carreras a través del país, llenas de bromas tontas, pero nunca simples caminatas. Y Wally estaba callado, preocupando a Barry más que nada. Al dejar la Clínica Gratuita de Gotham, parecía cada vez más como que Wally había dejado una parte de sí mismo. Mientras se dirigían a las calles, en horas de madrugada, Barry posó su mano en el hombro de Wally.

—Él saldrá adelante, —dijo, finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

Wally se tomó un momento para responder. —Los oí en el pasillo, a ti y a Bruce.

Ah.Suspiró Barry, recorriendo la mano en su hombro para envolver su brazo alrededor de su sobrino mientras caminaban, acercando al chico pelirrojo hacia su costado. —Lo siento, Walls, —murmuró.— Nadie debería ver a alguien que ama así, y mucho menos a tu edad.

Wally titubeó por un momento, su mirada enrojecida se disparó hacia su tío.

Barry solo sonrió, incluso ese pequeño gesto era apagado por lo que había visto esta noche. —Lo sé.

Wally logró asentir. Su torso se estremeció, su labio tembló mientras se detuvo y se llevó el antebrazo al rostro. Barry lo tranquilizó, pero lo dejó llorar. Eran solo ellos en la calle, la cuadra entera estaba vacía, las paredes altas y cerradas. Wally había pasado por más situaciones difíciles de las que le correspondian, había visto sangre derramada y cosas que harían temblar a adolescentes de su edad. Sin embargo, esto, lo que había presenciado esta noche… era demasiado real. Se sentía muy cercano.

Cuando Wally pudo respirar de manera constante nuevamente, dio un paso atrás y se secó las lágrimas. Barry le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—Vamos, Kid, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Te llevaré a casa.

Wally sacudió la cabeza. —No quiero ir a casa, aún no, —murmuró. La idea de sentarse en su habitación, esperando la llamada de Bruce diciéndole si su novio estaba muerto o no, hacía que se le revolviera el estomago.— Necesito ir a la Cueva… decirle al equipo, ¿sabes? —Al menos de esa forma tendría compañía, amigos que entendían. Sus padres también lo harían, por supuesto, no tenía duda de ello, pero… no era lo mismo.

Barry pareció comprenderlo, porque no discutió. Le dió unas palmadas en la espalda y siguieron caminando. 

—Les avisaré a tu mamá y papá de camino a casa, —se ofreció.— Y me daré una vuelta por la Cueva en la mañana.

Wally hizo un intento por sonreír. —Gracias, tío Barry.

El tubo Zeta más cercano no estaba lejos de la clínica. Tenía sentido, dada la posibilidad de que cualquiera del Dúo Dinámico necesitase atención médica cuando estaban fuera de la ciudad. A unas cuatro cuadras, una vieja cabina telefónica con los vidrios rotos se encontraba en un callejón sucio. Completamente camuflada, parecía mezclarse con cualquier otro mueble abandonado y con la basura metida allí. Barry y Wally se detuvierón afuera, el primero dejó que su sobrino entrara primero, revolviendole el cabello de manera afectuosa. Wally trató de seguirle el juego, apartando su mano y riendo porque su tío lo avergonzaba, pero sin entusiasmo alguno. Al entrar en la cabina telefónica, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, una voz mecánica surgió del auricular. Wally aún podía ver a Barry fuera, a través de los pocos cristales sucios que quedaban.

“ _Reconocido. Kid Flash, B03_.”

Era una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado… sus sentidos se mezclaban en un color sin nombre, una entidad que no podía describir con palabras… mientras la luz giraba a su alrededor y envolvía por completo. En cuestión de segundos, fue deconstruido y reconstruido nuevamente, teleportado a la enorme caverna dentro del Monte Justicia. Al tiempo que la luz se atenuaba, escucho a la voz mecánica repetir lo mismo para los habitantes de la Cueva. 

Wally no se había apartado ni dos pasos del tubo zeta, cabizbajo y con las manos aun en los bolsillos, cuando fue atacado por una de sus compañeras de equipo.

—¡Wally! —lo llamó M’gann, flotando hacia él.— ¡Pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana temprano! —dijo al aterrizar. El equipo a menudo pasaba tiempo en la Cueva las noches de la semana cuando no hacían patrullaje con sus mentores, era un buen lugar para terminar las tareas de la escuela. Sin embargo, los fines de semana eran dedicados a misiones, a menos que fueran necesitados urgentemente entre semana, y así el equipo deambulaba de regreso al cuartel general el sábado por la mañana. La Marciana le sonrío radiantemente.— Vamos, Kaldur y Artemis ya están aquí, veremos una película. Conner se volvió adicto a Star Wars, pero Artemis quiere ver El Club de los Cinco, así que están discutiendo por cual ver. ¿Cuál prefieres? Oh, estoy haciendo… —le tomó uno o dos segundos más de lo que estaba orgullosa, para darse cuenta de que el rostro de Wally estaba pálido, y sus ojos rojos… había estado llorando.— ¿Wally? ¿Estás…? 

—Bien, —dijo, antes de que ella pudiese preguntar, cuando él aún podía mentir.— Estoy bien, solo… —no pudó terminar la frase,— dijiste que todos están aquí, ¿verdad?

M’gann asintió, aunque su entusiasmo se transformó en preocupación. —Si, excepto por Raquel y Zatanna, no pudieron venir. Así que todos menos Robin. ¿Deberíamos esperarlo?

Wally dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado entre dientes, para no desmoronarse. No podía encontrar la fuerza para contestar, solo logró negar con la cabeza antes de pasar junto a M’gann hacia las habitaciones. Como había dicho, Artemis y Conner estaban en una acalorada discusión en los sillones, sus respectivos DVDs en cada una de sus manos. Kaldur estaba de pie junto a la encimera de la cocina, tratando de tirar disimuladamente a la basura una bolsa de palomitas quemadas. La escena se puso en pausa cuando Wally entró con M’gann, su llegada inesperada atrajo la atención de Artemis. Y fue el rojo en sus ojos lo que la mantuvo allí. 

Artemis frunció el ceño, ignorando a Conner (para indignación de este) al levantarse para encarar a su amigo. —¿Wally?

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Wally podía sentir todos los ojos clavados en él, como agujas en su piel, no pudo evitar empequeñecerse. Sus hombros se encorvaron, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Aún así, no supo qué decir. No lo había pensado, no había preparado como decirles. Respiró hondo. —Le dispararon a Robin.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sin aliento. Todos los rostros adoptaron variaciones de la misma expresión: conmoción, incredulidad y miedo.

—No… no entiendo, —dijo Conner, aunque estaba bastante claro que _sí_ entendía… solamente no quería hacerlo.— Nos disparan todo el tiempo, ¿qué…?

—No dispararon en su _dirección_ , Conner, ¡recibió un disparo! —Explotó, Wally.— ¡Sin rodeos! A través de su Kevlar, ¡estaba _desangrándose_ con una bala en su pecho! ¡Justo frente a mi! ¡Se está _muriendo_!

—Wally, —la voz de Kaldur era calmada, pero no pasaba desapercibido un ligero temblor.— ¿Qué sucedió?

No podía decirles. Wally se dio cuenta,como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cabeza. No podía decirles que había visto al mismísimo Batman jalar el gatillo. Sin importar el control mental. 

—No sé toda la historia, —terminó diciendo Wally lentamente. Era la verdad.— Llegué allí justo cuando… pasó, ya estaba herido.

—¿Y Batman? —presiono Kaldur.

—Está con él. Dijo que llamaría, —Wally frotó su nuca.— Él… tal vez no sobreviva la noche, chicos. —Las palabras salieron de su pecho con dificultad.

Artemis se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, Conner apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas cabizbajo. Todos necesitaban procesarlo. Sin palabras. ¿Había algo que pudiesen decir?

M’gann fue la primera en hablar, su voz estaba tensa en un intento por contener las lágrimas. —Así que... ¿ahora que hacemos?

Kaldur suspiró, observando a su equipo. —Ahora esperamos.

En realidad, eso era todo lo que podían hacer. Artemis, Conner, Kaldur y Wally ocuparon el sillón, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos durante la primera media hora. Wally estaba sentado con su teléfono fuertemente apretado entre sus manos, contemplando la pantalla. Sin embargo el silencio era perturbador, y eventualmente sin ninguna objeción, Kaldur puso “Buscando a Nemo”. Nadie se quejó. Era... relajante, o lo más cercano a ello.

M’gann se escondió detrás la encimera de la cocina, concentrándose en las botanas que había estado preparando para la noche de películas… cupcakes decorados para parecer pequeños “aliens”, o como los terrícolas pensaban que lucían. En su opinion, los pequeños rostros verdes y los grandes ojos negros eran adorables, y era mejor mantener sus manos ocupadas, mejor que pensar en otras cosas. Hasta que, como era de esperarse, de repente la encimera quedó cubierta de cupcakes que nadie se iba a comer. Ni siquiera ella tenía hambre. Con un suspiro, los empaco y los guardó en el refrigerador telequineticamente. Tal vez pronto podrían hacer una fiesta de “Mejorate pronto” para Robin.

Sin embargo, M'gann dejó un cupcake afuera. Con su metabolismo, Wally raramente rechazaba comida, y esperaba que eso lo hiciera sonreír… tal vez, solo por un momento. Llevando el solitario postre alrededor de la encimera, caminó hacia los sillones solo para detenerse al darse cuenta de que el velocista no estaba a la vista.

—¿Dónde está Wally?

Artemis alzó su cabeza de donde había estado apoyada contra el hombro de Kaldur. Se había desplomado ahí, acurrucada junto a él, hasta que él le ofreció su hombro. —Se fue hace unos cinco minutos, no dijo a dónde. Pensé que ya había vuelto. —dijo.

—¿Ya le dijiste a Zatanna? —preguntó Kaldur.

A la mención de su novia, Artemis suspiró y revisó su celular. —Le envié un mensaje hace una hora, diciéndole que me llamara cuando pudiera, pero aun no lo ha leído.

Kaldur asintió. —Logré contactar a Raquel. No le es posible venir a la Cueva esta noche, pero vendrá en cuanto pueda mañana.

—Entonces sólo somos nosotros cinco, —murmuró M’gann.— Es apropiado, supongo. Lo hemos conocido por más tiempo.

En el otro sillón, Conner gruño por lo bajo, pasándose la mano por su cabello. 

—Esta espera me va a volver loco. 

Artemis entrecerró los ojos. —Si, Conner, debe ser tan difícil para _tí_.

—No lo quise decir así, —espetó Conner.— Me refiero a que… somos de las personas más fuertes en la tierra, parte de La Liga de la Justicia ¡y no hay nada que _podamos_ hacer! Debería haber algo que podamos hacer, esto no debería pa…

—Tristemente, mi amigo, no puedo concordar contigo, —lo interrumpió Kaldur.— Como unas de las personas más fuertes en la tierra, este es el precio que pagamos. Es el riesgo que tomamos cada vez que nos ponemos nuestros uniformes. Poder no equivale a inmortalidad.

Conner sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer sus hombros mientras procesaba las palabras de Kaldur. —Eso no hace que sea fácil de aceptar, —susurró.— Yo puedo desviar las balas, pero… Robin siempre parecía ser el indestructible, de entre todos nosotros.

—Sí, —murmuró Artemis, llevando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, como una nube negra sofocando las palabras antes de que pudiesen dejar sus bocas. La luz azul y la suave música de la TV se filtraban en oleadas. Finalmente, M’gann dejó que su mirada vagara hacia la puerta. —Estoy preocupada por Wally, —dijo.

—Él lo presenció, —asintió Kaldur.— Puede que tenga más dificultades para manejar esto. Después de todo, él y Robin son amigos cercanos desde que tenían diez años. 

—No, —Artemis negó con la cabeza mientras se enderezaba, dirigiendole a Kaldur una sonrisa triste, que decía saber algo más.— Eso no es todo. Creeme. —Con eso, la rubia se levantó, siguiendo la mirada de M’gann hacia la puerta.— Deberíamos ir a buscarlo. No debería estar solo.

—No lo sé, —dijo M´gann,— tal vez quiera tiempo a solas.

—No debería ser así. —Artemis se mordió el labio por un momento, sus cejas se fruncieron en contemplación.— Pero tengo la sensación de que sé dónde está.

Los cinco terminaron siguiendo la corazonada de Artemis hasta los dormitorios de la cueva, pasando frente a una habitación vacía y después otra habitación vacía, seguida de otra habitación vacía, y ocasionalmente frente a una de las suyas. Todo el equipo tenía cuartos en la Cueva, vivieran allí o no. Al final del obscuro pasillo, una puerta estaba entreabierta, permitiendo que la suave luz iluminara el piso del exterior. Artemis se detuvo, abriéndola lentamente para encontrar a Wally sentado en la cama… del cuarto de Robin. Parte de ella había esperado encontrarlo llorando a lágrima viva, escondido para que nadie lo viera, pero no. Simplemente estaba sobre la cama, había encendido la lámpara de luz tenue fluorescente en la mesita de noche, miraba algo.

—Hey. —susurró Artemis al atravesar el umbral, sin haber entrado del todo aún.— ¿Estás bien?

Wally no pareció sorprendido ni decepcionado por haber sido encontrado. Levantó la vista de lo que claramente tenía su atención.— Oh, hum, hola, —dijo, enderezandose.— Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo.

Artemis asintió. —¿Podemos entrar?

Wally señaló el limitado espacio. —Como gusten.

El equipo entró, Aqualad ocupó la silla junto al escritorio, mientras que Conner se recargo contra la pared. M’gann y Artemis subieron a la cama cada una a un lado de Wally. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dentro? —preguntó M’gann mirando alrededor del cuarto. Estaba vació en su mayoría. No había nada en las paredes, pero el escritorio estaba cubierto en piezas de armadura y equipo, batarangs rotos y cables enredados. La cama se encontraba pegada a la pared en una esquina de la habitación, el único color que había era la colcha azul.

Wally se recortó en la cabecera. —Me puse a caminar para calmar mis nervios y terminé deambulando aquí dentro, —admitió.

M’gann miró sobre su hombro. — ¿Y qué estás leyendo?

Wally se movió ligeramente, carraspeando. —Es… ah...hum… un tonto regalo de cumpleaños que le hice hace unos años. Lo encontré en su escritorio. —En su mano había un voluminoso álbum de recortes cubierto en pequeñas calcomanías de alpacas. La encuadernación estaba muy gastada, pelandose en las esquinas. Claramente muy querido. Wally había pasado la última hora hojeándolo, sonriendo de vez en cuando y sin poner resistencia cuando alguna lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El equipo parecía no saber cómo responder a eso. Su curiosidad era evidente,pero nadie estaba dispuesto a preguntar sobre un regalo tan personal. Wally lo abrió en la primera página. —[¿Quieren ver?](https://youtu.be/9AfYK1fKngU)

En cuestión de minutos, los cinco se habían apilado sobre la cama. Wally se apoyó sobre las almohadas, entre Artemis y Kaldur, M’gann estaba estirada, recostada sobre la piernas de Wally para descansar la cabeza en el regazo de Conner, quien estaba recargado en el muro junto a Artemis. La cama era demasiado pequeña para cinco adolescentes, forzandolos a apilarse uno sobre el otro para caber, pero, con un poco de risa contenida y algunos codazos, lograron ponerse cómodos.

El álbum de recortes era un desastre de pegamento, papel arrugado y varios materiales artísticos de la tienda de todo a un precio. Brillantina, limpia-pipas y ojos locos que se rehusaban a que la página estuviese lisa. Cada una tenía una foto de Wally, o de Robin, o de ambos. Wally les dijo como, cuando le dio el regalo a Robin, habían pasado una hora revisando cada página dibujando lentes de sol sobre su rostro, para que pudiera leerlo en la Cueva. Había progresado de gafas comunes a grandes diseños en sharpie para ambos, llenos de espirales, estrellas y corazones. Mientras las páginas avanzaban, los corazones cubriendo sus ojos se volvían más y más comunes. 

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la pequeña lámpara fluorescente en la mesita de noche, que proyectaba un tinte azulado. Cada vez que la luz captaba la brillantina, prácticamente desmoronándose del papel, el cuarto resplandecía por un momento, miles de pequeñas estrellas reflejadas en las paredes y el techo.

Cada fotografía contaba una historia. Para algunas, Wally había tenido que contactar al Agente “A”, como aquellas en las que Robin apenas había debutado. Aunque esas eran menos. El bonche mayor comenzaba cuando se habían conocido. Había fotografías de los dos en ropa de calle, tomándose fotos uno al otro en un parque, teniendo pijamadas, jugando videojuegos, simplemente siendo… niños. Amigos. Wally había añadido pequeños comentarios en cada página, cosas como sus puntuaciones, la cantidad de veces que habían subido a la montaña rusa antes de vomitar algodón de azúcar y pastelillos. A medida que avanzaban, las fotos se volvían más… lindas. En la mayoría había lugares donde Robin había escrito una respuesta. Wally les contó cada historia, pero no era necesario decirlo todo. 

Se quedaron así por horas, pasaron la noche entera de esa forma. Revisaron el álbum hasta el punto en que se formó el equipo, en ese punto la conversación comenzó a apagarse. Apiñados en una cama, en un cuarto obscuro, con estrellas de brillantina orbitando en las paredes, los cinco hablaron sobre sus primeras impresiones de Robin, historias graciosas, momentos en los que él había salvado sus vidas y otros en las que ellos habían salvado la de él. Y a veces la conversación se alejaba de Robin completamente. Eso estaba bien. Por unas pocas horas, fueron adolescentes, abriendo sus corazones el uno al otro. Porque su amigo estaba muriendo y ¿qué más se suponía que debían hacer?

Durante todo el tiempo, sintieron la ausencia de Robin como un enorme agujero, un vacío que no podía ser llenado. Su voz era una armonía que hacía que sus risas sonaran incompletas. Si hubiese estado aquí, se habría lanzado directamente al centro de la cama, su esbelta figura encajando perfectamente allí. 

Terminaron quedándose dormidos, uno por uno a medida que la conversación se volvía cada vez más tranquila. Para cuando todos estuvieron noqueados, se hallaban en posiciones y lugares completamente distintos que cuando habían comenzado, una pila humana de extremidades enredadas.

Wally despertó a las 5:30am por el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en la mesita de noche. Fue un proceso lento, parpadeando con ojos nublados a través de la obscuridad en un intento por encontrar la molestia. Cuando vió la pantalla cuarteada de su teléfono encendido, con una “B” mirándolo, Wally se quedó helado. Al tratar de desenredarse de los otros, logró que todo el equipo se despertara, gimiendo y protestando uno por uno.

Wally saltó fuera de la cama, tomando el teléfono, tambaleándose hacia el otro lado del cuarto, de espalda a sus amigos. Para ese entonces, la realidad de lo que estaba pasando había sido asimilada. Todos se encontraban despiertos, sus corazones estremeciéndose mientras Wally contestaba la llamada que habían temido toda la noche. La luz de la lámpara proyectaba la sombra de Wally en la pared y en el techo, como un gigante acechando sobre ellos. Nadie respiró.

Wally no podría haber contestado más rápido, se lo llevó a la oreja y se pasó la mano por el cabello. —¿Hola? —tragó saliva dificultosamente. 

No dijo otra palabra. Al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, su mano volvió a caer a su lado. Las palmas de M'gann volaron a su boca, las lágrimas brotaron cuando asumió lo peor. Conner se apresuró a ponerla suavemente contra él, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Si… si, okay, entiendo… no, no, estoy con ellos. Les avisare. Si… gracias, B, —con eso, Wally colgó, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Aún no los encaraba. Usando la manga de su camisa, Wally se secó los ojos y resolló, tratando de respirar uniformemente. Finalmente, justo cuando los demás temían colectivamente que se fuera a desmoronar, Wally se dio la vuelta. 

Había vida en sus ojos y eso era algo alentador. Wally parecía estar en algún lugar en el umbral entre la risa y el llanto, y había vida en sus ojos en lugar de la mirada muerta que temían. 

—Robin despertó, —dijo Wally apresuradamente.— No está en condición estable, aún no está a salvo, pero… oh por Dios, despertó, salió adelante.

Wally no pudo recordar exactamente cuándo había comenzado a llorar, o quién lo había jalado de vuelta a la pila de la cama, pero si algo era seguro, era que nunca olvidaría esta noche.

—

**Author's Note:**

> La palabra Kenopsia no tiene un traducción directa, así que traduje el significado. Es bastante interesante. 
> 
> No duden en dejar sus comentarios ya sea sobre la historia o sobre la traducción. 
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
